


Thoughts of Night

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Give Break a Nap 2k18, Sharon being hella possessive, can be interpereted as platonic or Sharon having a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Xerxes Break belonged to her





	Thoughts of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Break, I really do

Night was always quiet at the Rainsworth manor. The servants were all asleep, the birds silent, the howling wind a distant memory. The moonlight filtered through the large windows, illuminating the two figures sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Well, the one person sleeping peacefully. Xerxes Break shifted in his slumber, a few locks of pale hair falling out of place. Sharon smiled, reaching up to brush them back and letting her touch linger. She was comfortable cradled in Break’s loose hold, but not yet sleepy. The night was her favorite time of day, when everyone was asleep and the house was quiet, the moonlight making everything shine and she could say and do anything she wanted without fear.

She could see Break let his guard down. She could see those tense shoulders relax and stress lines vanish in sleep like they never did in the waking hours. If anyone asked, she’d forever deny that she spent many a night watching him. She couldn’t help it. He was her favorite person in the world.

“Xerxes.” she whispered, savoring the name she rarely got to say. She was a little jealous of how easily Liam could say his first name, how he had a part of Break’s love she couldn’t hoard. She herself could never bring herself to call him by his name on the regular, though she’d exploded once when a Baskerville had let the precious name fall from their unworthy lips. Break had had the nerve to laugh at her explosive outrage, granted it was real, genuine laugh that she didn’t hear nearly enough. It had broken her from her rage, at least, so she’d forgiven his audacity.

“Xerxes.” If anyone ever tried to take him from her, she’d get rid of them by any means necessary. She’d destroyed lives before for less. She once had a man physically thrown out of her mansion for daring to grab Break’s arm. She’d ruined a man’s fortune for trying to buy Break from her. She’d banished an entire family line from her lands and protection because one of them had leered at Break in a way that made her blood boil. She’d destroyed a man’s reputation so thoroughly he fled the country after he’d sleazily asked her if he could “have” Break for a night or two.

“Xerxes.” He was hers. No one else was allowed to touch him, hurt him, keep him from her. Oz had Gilbert to protect, Elliot had Leo, and Sharon had Break. He could protect himself, sure, but he was reckless and cocky. And worst of all, he had no regard for his own life. Too many times she’s had to watch Gilbert carry his limp form into her room. Too many times she’s had to watch Liam try to stay strong as his shaking hands changed the bloodied bandages for the fifth time. Break was a selfish, lying, candy-addicted idiot, but he was _her_ selfish, lying, candy-addicted idiot. She’d fight Abyss itself to keep him safe and at her side.

She reached up, gently tracing a thumb under his missing eye. He didn’t stir, and she felt a thrum of pride that he trusted her enough to sleep soundly in her presence. His skin was too cold, she noticed. His fingers twitched when she pulled the blanket further over him, brow furrowing a little before smoothing out with a soft, sleepy sound.

She would _never_ allow this man to come to harm.

“You’re mine.” she smiled sweetly, eyes shining, “All mine, Xerxes.” She let her hand fall, snuggling further into his chest with a quiet sigh of contentment.

She did so adore the night.


End file.
